Love Through Time
by Chained Wanderer
Summary: It is a MT/P and T/M story and that is all I have to say about that
1. Default Chapter

Ages:   
Miari Trunks-46  
Trunks-38  
Pan-24  
Bra-25  
Marron-35  
Goten-37  
  
I do not own Dragonball Z so please don't sue  
  
***Miari Timeline***  
  
Miari Trunks was flying past the city he got to an area where the land met the sea.  
There he landed under a large oak tree under it lay nine graves over looking the sea.   
Trunks fell to his knees and started to cry he crawled over to the oak tree and leaned up   
against it he cried for what felt like hours when he got up and went to the Graves and read  
off the names tracing the engraving with his finger Yamaha, Tein, Krillen, Piccolo, Chi-Chi  
, Goku then there where the next three that meant the most to him Vegtea, Gohan, and last  
Bulma.   
He started to Cry again, He then walked along the ocean there all alone. Away from  
the others in the most beautiful spot you could find for miles was a Grave. This person  
when she died he died along with her his love. He pulled his sword out of its holster, he  
turned it and put it to his chest he slowly started to push, it had pierced through his  
cloths and then throw his flesh. Blood started to weep from the wound but then he stopped,  
he thought. They would not want me to do this, this is the cowerds way out he pulled out  
his sword there was know a gash where his heart was, but he would live.   
He put the sword away. He again started to cry, he had to leave before he changed  
his mind. So he took off towards Capsule Corp. When he got back he went to the infamy and  
patched himself up.   
What was he going to do know he had no one, then he thought the Past that is where  
he would have people that would care about him. He ran to the room where his mother had  
kept the Time machine. He found the capsule. He automatically opened it. He looked at it  
he got in it. It had just enough power to take one trip. He pushed some buttons and played  
with some other little thing when a hologram of his mother popped out off know where he  
was scared stiff.   
The hologram said Oh I hope I did not scare you son, Bulma laugh. Trunks heart was  
pounding. I see you probely have decide to go back. I am glad, that is what I want you to  
do. You are probably trying to find out what is going on well I pre record this so when  
you went back you would activate this message I have packed everything you will need from  
a house to food and everything else. Know go back and live a full life and remember that  
I will always love you. hologram disappeared.   
Trunks stood there for a minute and then stepped in to the Time Machine and said  
Good-bye Mother I love you, and he disappeared.  
  
  



	2. -Authors Note-

-Authors Note-  
  
O.K. here it goes I am having a hard time thinking of things to write with Love through  
Time, I do have the next chapter but no one is reviewing saying they want to read it I  
want at least 5-10 reviews saying that you want more or I am taking it down thank, If I  
do get the 5 to10 I will start working very hard on posting the other chapters thanks.   
  
-Kaioshin Gohan 


	3. Chapter 2

I don't own Dragonball Z so don't sue   
  
It has been 10 years after GT   
  
***Normal Timeline***  
  
Pan was walking down the street thinking of what she would say to Trunks when she  
got back home. Pan had been away from her home for collage for four years. She had decide  
to finally confess her feeling for Trunks but how would she do it. She was going back  
tomorrow she would finally be with Trunks, well that was what she wanted she was not sure  
that Trunks felt the same way. She got back to her apartment. She was so excited she would  
be home. She jumped in to bed and fell asleep thinking on what it would be like back home.  
  
  
The next day at Trunks house...   
"How could this happen, how could everyone forget that Pan was coming back today"  
Bulma screamed. "Mom calm down we still have, (Bra looks at her watch) holy shit 20  
minutes" Bra said trying to calm her mother but know she was as bad as Bulma.  
  
"Where is your father Bra" Bulma asked trying to calm herself. Bra just shrugged  
her shoulders. "God damit that is just like him not around when you need him, fine where  
is your brother". "Well, my guess he is on a date with you know who" Bra said sounding a  
little sarcastic and angry at the same time.  
  
Bulma just growled and stomped her foot "fine get in the car we will go get her  
ourselves. "Why doesn't Gohan and Videl pick Pan up" Bra asked? "Because Bra we promised  
we would pick Pan up because they had work and if they could they would come to, but I  
guess they couldn't" Bulma said very irritated that no one not even she remembered that  
they had to pick up Pan.   
  
I wonder what is going to happen when Pan finds out about Trunks Bra thought. Then  
she shuttered at the thought, Pan had one hell of a temper. All the way there Bra was  
trying to figure out how to keep Pan from killing anyone.   
  
"Were her Bra" Bulma said breaking Bra's concentration. Bra slowly got out of the  
car looking a little pale. "Bra honey are you felling OK" Bulma asked with a concerned  
face.  
  
"No Mom, I'm fine lets just go" Bra said standing up and started to walk right past  
Bulma.   
They Got in and immediately say Pan sitting there alone waiting for someone to show.  
She looked up and saw them, at first she gave them a dirty look but then she gave them a  
big famous Son smile. "How are you doing guys I was wondering when you where going to show"  
Pan laughed.   
  
"Um yeah, about that we sorta forgot about it, sorry" Bulma said nervously not  
knowing how Pan would react. "That's O.K. I just got here, so I don't mind, you got here  
right" Pan said. Both Bulma and Bra nodded.   
"Hey Bra where's Trunks" Pan said looking around. "Well about that I sorta have  
something to tell you" Bra said looking down.   
"HEY Pan over here" someone yelled from the other side of the airport. It was  
Trunks. Trunks ran right up to Pan "Oh...Pan....I...am...sorry...I..was....late...I..  
forgot" Trunks said out of breath.   
  
"That's OK Trunks these to did to, how have you been" Pan said automatically  
switching the subject she had missed him so much. "Nothing much you" Trunks said "Oh  
nothing, but Trunks I have something to tell you...I private" Pan said nervously luckily  
no one noticed well except Bra.   
"Um Pan I also have something to tell you how about I tell you at the party" Trunks  
said very seriously. "Shut up stupid" Bra said hitting him.   
  
"What Party" Pan asked. "You idiot Trunks it was suppose to be a surprise God" Bra  
said throwing up her arm and walking back to the car. "Oh, well I can pretend I am  
surprised" Pan laughed again.   
"Great, lets go" Bulma said, she was very happy she loved to plan parties and this  
would be one of the bests. Right?   
  
  
Oh no what does Trunks have to say what will happen, I will have the next chapter up soon!  
  
Thanks for the Review that is why I started to write this one again hope you like it because I tried really hard to finish this chapter   
  
- Kaioshin Gohan 


	4. Chapter 3

I bet you know this but I don't own DBZ so please don't sue that's a no no K!  
  
Chapter III   
  
Miari Trunks was just landing in the middle of nowhere. "Know where should I go  
first" Miari Trunks thought aloud. "I think I will go and find everyone" Miari Trunks  
again thought aloud.   
  
Pan and Bra where in Bra's room...  
"No I refuse to where a dress and you can't do anything to change my mind" Pan  
screamed at Bra. "Come on Pan it is just for one party please" Bra pleaded. "No" Pan said  
walking towards the door. "Pan how about for Trunks" the second that sentence came out of  
Bra's mouth, she knew she would regret it.   
"What, fine I will" Pan gave up, she wanted to look good for Trunks. "Well Pan...,   
OK lets find something the party is in a hour" Bra said going to look for a dress.  
  
Miari Trunks had decide to stop for something to eat he had not eaten in days. "God  
I don't know if I should go to see everyone just yet, what am I going to tell them Miari   
Trunks thought. "What am I suppose to say" thought aloud. Miari Trunks finished his meal   
and left, he decide to wait for awhile. Miari walk down the street to an ally and from   
there took off it was getting dark he had to find a place to set up the capsule house.   
  
At the Party everyone was having a great time, Pan was walking over to Trunks to   
asked Trunks to come outside so she could finally tell Trunks about her true feeling for   
him. She got over to Trunks and was about to say something when Pan heard Marron yell out   
Trunks's name and run towards him and jumped up on him and kissed him deeply. Pan mouth   
dropped, she could not believe it.   
  
Trunks walked up to Pan, Trunks had his arm around Marron's waist. "Hey Pan I was   
looking for you, you look nice" Trunks said with a smile. Marron kiss Trunks on the cheek   
"I am going to go talk to Bra OK honey". "OK Marron" Trunks said lovingly. "Hay Pan, can I   
talk to you in private, how about we go outside" Trunks said ushering Pan outside.   
  
"Hay Pan we have been friends for a long time, I have always thought of you as a   
sister, I was hoping you could give me some advice" Trunks said as they entered the park.   
"What kind of advice Trunks" Pan said trying hide her heart break. "Well I want to ask   
Marron to marry me but I don't know how I should do it, I was wondering if you had any   
ideas" Trunks said sitting on a bench in the park. "Well Trunks I really don't know Marron   
probably will love it however you purpose" Pan said trying to smile but failed. "Your right  
Pan, Thanks I can always count on you to listen to me" Trunks said and got up and Turned   
to face Pan and leaned over and kissed her on the forehead "Thanks, lets get back to the   
party". "You go ahead Trunks I will catch up" Pan said still sitting on the bench looking   
straight in to Trunks eyes. "OK I will see you later then" and with that Trunks took off   
back to Capsule corp. When Trunks had disappeared from view Pan finally let all the   
barriers down and started to cry "How stupid could I be actually thinking that Me and   
Trunks could be together" Pan cried, she sat there and cried.   
  
Hay if you would not mind I would like to hear what you think and I will get the next   
chapter up as soon as I can K!-Kaioshin Gohan   
  



	5. Chapter 4

Miari Trunks was heading toward Capsule Corp. He was Just heading over a Park when he heard crying. He hated it when Women crying so he deicide to go check it out. He saw a figure near the fountain. M. Trunks landed just behind the fountain to not be seen, he did not want to scare her away.  
  
Pan had been on the bench for over an hour 'they are all probebly getting worried I better get back' she thought. Then Pan felt something, someone was watching her, but where were they. Pan looked all around, until she saw the shadow behind the fountain. "COME OUT" Pan yelled towards the fountain  
  
Miari Trunks took a closer look at whom it was. The second he saw who it was he froze stiff. 'No I can't, I can't face her not know' Miari Trunks mind was going a mile a minute but he still could not move. Seens of the tragedy that destroyed what was left of his life passed before his eyes. Then he heard her yell towards the fountain. When he heard her yell he snapped out of it and turned around and took off.  
  
Pan saw him take off, 'no one other then us know how to fly' Pan thought. Pan took off after him, She would find out who this person was. 'Man he's fast' Pan thought. "But I'm faster" Pan went Super and took off  
  
Trunks did not even notice Pan going to Super, until it was too late.  
  
Pan caught up to him and tackled him to the ground. When they where on the ground Pan Forceful turned M.Trunks around and when she did, she saw something she never expected Trunks but it was not her Trunk this one was older, Looked more worn as if his entire life has be one big battle, but he was handsome but there was something more. He was crying.  
  
Miari Trunks was going as fast as he could without going Super. He knew Pan was following him. But then all of a sudden he was push towards the ground. He smashed in to the ground with incredible strength. He then was turned around and what he saw was Pan. He just stared at her until he could take it no longer he leaned forward and kissed her, and to his surprise she did not push away. She welcomed it.  
  
  
  
  
  
* * * * * * * *  
  
It has been so long since I have wrote a chapter for this story so I hope you like this one. But don't be surprised if it has a lot of mistakes in it because I did this in one of my study halls in school so I did it in about 45mins R&R  
  
-Kaioshin Gohan 


End file.
